A Summer to Remember
by MidnightKeys
Summary: I was hoping for a normal summer, but normal is hard to come by when your Hannah Montana and have three hot new neighbors!Rating won't go that high, pinky promise, I just want to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I totally own Hannah Montana! Yeah right! So, this is my first fan-fic and me and my friend Carly wrote it. Enjoy!**

**Miley's POV**

I sat at the piano trying to write a song, when I noticed the moving truck outside the house next store. I didn't have time to wonder, though, because just then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miley! It's Lilly!" my bubbly friend said on the other line.

"Hey Lilly!"

"I'm really bored, can I come over?"

"Sure! We can check out my new neighbors!"

"You have new neighbors?"

"Yep, they just moved in!"

"Cool! I'm on my way!"

"Okay, bye!"

"Toodles!"

I hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to see my dad wearing an apron taking some cookies out of the oven.

"Dad, Lilly's coming over. We're gonna see the new neighbors."

"Okay, bud. While you're over there, give them these cookies."

"Sure thing Daddio!"

When Lilly got here we walked next store and I rang the doorbell. When the door opened I gasped. Standing right in front of me was Kevin Jonas.

AN: Sorry for the short chappie, but it was a good place to end! The next chapter is longer, but I won't post it until I get at least 5 reviews!


	2. AN Please Read!

AN: Thank you all for reviewing! I need some more characters, so I'm asking you for help! I need your

NAME:

AGE: 

HEIGHT: 

HAIR COLOR: 

EYE COLOR: 

SPORTS YOU PLAY: 

LANGUAGES YOU SPEAK:

OTHER THINGS ABOUT YOU:

Thanks!

Lizzie

P.S. I just put another story on, so for you Harry Potter People out there, it's called 'What Happens When Your Parents Are Your Age'


	3. Boyfriend?

**Disclaimer: Again. I do not own Hannah Montana!**

**Miley's POV**

I stared open mouthed for a few moments before I remembered the cookies. 'Come on Miley!' I thought. 'You've met famous people before!' I composed myself and handed him the cookies, saying, "Welcome to the neighborhood! My name is Miley Stewart, I live next store. Oh, and this is my best friend, Lilly Truscott," I said brightly, handing him the cookies. "I hope you like them! They're chocolate chip!"

"Thanks!" he said, taking the cookies. "I'm Kevin!"

"Oh, we know who you are!" Lilly chirped. **(A.N. Chirped lol!)**

"Do you guys want to come in?"

"Sure!" we chorused.

He stepped out of the doorway to let us through. I walked in with Lilly not far behind.

I heard some yells coming from upstairs.

"Get back here you shoe stealing beast!"

"Never! Not until you give me my hairbrush back you fiend." And with a following "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" two bodies tumble down the stairs.

"Joe, Nick, we have visitors!" Kevin yelled to the still screaming duo. They both straitened up immediately and both said hello.

"Hi," I said back. Lilly was too busy staring at Joe to say anything. As I was rolling my eyes at the pair, a small figure rushed by, knocking me over. As Joe yelled, "Frankie, you little twirp!" and ran off after him, Nick extended his hand to help me up, asking, "Are you alright?"

I nodded and took his hand. I felt sparks run up my arm as our arms connected. I dropped his hand immediately once I was on my feet.

I'm Miley," I introduced myself. Just then Joe entered with Frankie in a headlock. "Now apologize!" he yelled. I heard a muffled sound coming from the figure in Joe's arms. He tightened his headlock saying, "She can't hear you!" Frankie struggled to lift his head out of Joe's grip and said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it!" I responded.

When Frankie was placed on the ground he said, "Hi, I'm Frankie Jonas, the coolest Jonas brother! Hey, your pretty, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sorry, cutie, I already have a boyfriend," I answered.

"Who?"

"Jake Ryan."

"The Zombie Slayer?"

"Yep!"

"He rocks! 'Dude, I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again!' Can you get me his autograph?"

"Sure, sweetie."

"Cool!"

As me and Frankie were having this conversation we didn't notice Nick slip away with a hurt look on his face.

**Nick's POV**

As I was listening to the conversation between my brother and Miley, my heart was breaking. She had a boyfriend, Jake Ryan none the less! I can't compete with that! With a sigh, I slipped up the stairs with Joe on my heals. With another sigh, I threw myself on my bed. I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way.

"Come on Nick!" Joe yelled. "Get a hold of your self! You don't even know her!"

"I know! It's just, it feels like I do, like I'm already in love with her!"

"Dude, the only girl you've ever really fallen in love with is Hannah Montana, you haven't even fallen in love with your girlfriend!"

I just sighed again. I seem to be doing that a lot tonight.

We went downstairs to find everyone silent.

**Lilly's POV**

The silence when Joe and Nick came down the stairs was unbearable. Luckily, Joe decided to break the ice with a hilarious and nonsensical joke.

"You know what's funnier than Kevin wearing footie pajamas? A guy walks into a, grocery store and says, can I have a glass of milk, and the cashier is all like, 'Psh, we don't got no glasses here!'"

Then, after we stopped laughing, Joe spoke once more.

"Hey, you guys want to hang out later?"

Kevin then said, "Joe, we can't, we have a photo-shoot with the stars of High School Musical later!"

Joe replies, "They can come with us!"

Kevin rolls his eyes and says, "Whatever Joe!"

Joe turned to us and gave us a pointed look.

Miley and I reply, "Sure, we'd love to!"

As Miley and I left, we realized that we had just been invited to a photo-shoot with the JONAS BROTHERS! People passing by stared as we screamed at the top of our lungs. I mean, come on, who wouldn't scream if they had the opportunity we did?


	4. The PhotoShoot Take One

**Disclaimer: For the third time, I do not own Hannah Montana and I do not own the Jonas Brothers. This story is being written by me and my bestest friends in the whole, wide world, Josie and Carly.**

**Miley's POV**

As me and Lilly were getting ready for the photo-shoot, I remembered what Kevin had said earlier. The cast of HSM would be there with them! That means Ashley, Zac, and Vanessa! Yay! We were good friends and they all knew my secret.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hannah, some people are here to see you!" my daddy called through my dressing room door. I quickly put my wig back on while Lola composed herself. The last time 'somebody wanted to meet me' it hadn't gone too well._

_The door opened and in walked Ashley Tisdale, Zac Efron, and Vanessa Hudgens._

"_Hey, what's up?" Zac said. Lola lost it and screamed, "It's Zac Efron! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"_It's better than eep," I mumbled to myself, while Zac just laughed. I guess he was used to it._

"_Hannah, your concert rocked!" Ashley exclaimed._

"_Thanks! I loved your movie and Suite Life is, like, my favorite show!" I said back._

"_Aw, thank you! We just wanted to come by and say hi!"_

"_Hey, Hannah?" Zac spoke up._

"_Yes, Zac?"_

"_Can I have a hotdog?" Vanessa hit him on the shoulder._

"_What? I'm hungry!"_

"_Zac! That is rude and impolite! We came here to say hi, not steal her food!"_

"_Oh, it's fine! I never eat any of it any way!" I said, giggling._

"_Thanks!"_

_He went towards the table where the hotdogs were, but tripped over the corner of the couch and fell straight into me. Since my wig wasn't on tight enough, it flew off. I tried to grab it before anyone noticed, but it was too late. When I looked up, everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. My secret was out._

"_Hannah?" Vanessa asked softly._

_I sighed._ "_My name's not Hannah, it's Miley. I wanted to live a normal life, away from screaming fans and paparazzi, so I created Hannah Montana. I go to regular school and have regular friends, but I also perform concerts and other celebrity things. Lola is actually my best friend Lilly." Lilly then took off her wig to reveal her blond locks._

"_Now I get all those songs about a double life!" said Zac._

_We spent the rest of the night talking and by the time me and Lilly had to leave, we were great friends._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

But I also had doubts. What would my neighbors ask when Ashley, Zac, and Vanessa talked to me like they knew me?

Lilly voiced these opinions aloud. "What if they blow your secret?"

"Let's just cross our fingers and hope it doesn't happen!" Just then I heard a car honk from outside. Lilly and I grabbed our purses and went outside. When we got to the Popstar offices, we got out of the car and walked inside.

I heard a scream of, "Miley, Lilly!" and turned around to see…

**Okay, it's kind of obvious who it's gonna be. I would like you all to know that this will be a Nick/Miley and Joe/Lilly, no matter the beginning or middle chapters! So keep reading, no matter how unbearable it is! Review! I won't post another chapter until I get 10 reviews!**


	5. PhotoShoot Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: We do not own Hannah Montana. We do not own the Jonas Brothers. Okay? Get the picture? Any way, enjoy the next chappie! **

**Miley's POV**

We just sat there for a while before Corbin came out and said they needed Zac for pictures. By that time I had stopped crying. Zac asked if I wanted to come in. I said sure and followed them both inside.

"Miley!" yelled Nick running towards me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, me and Jake, well, aren't me and Jake anymore."

"Oh, Miley," he said softly, pulling me into his arms.

"Its fine," I said after we let go.

He was about to speak again when he was called by the photographer. I stood by and watched him get his picture taken.

"Hey you!" The photographer yelled at me "You wanna jump in with Nicky here?"

I nodded and he started taking pictures of us. I was used to it with Hannah, so the smiles and poses came naturally.

After we were done taking pictures the photographer said, "This is great, we finally got our cover story for the JULY 07 Popstar coming out next month, Nick's new girlfriend!"

"What?" me and Nick both shouted.

"You heard me," the photographer said. "Do you think all the stuff you read in magazines is true?"

"No, but…" Nick started to say but got interrupted.

"You are dismissed. You and your new girlfriend can have fun crying about it somewhere else!"

As we marched out of the Popstar offices Nick stated the obvious saying, "That photographer was mean!"

"No dur!" I exclaimed angrily.

We walked outside to see Joe, Kevin, and Lilly just pulling up. We asked them where they were and they said that Kevin wanted Starbucks.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Nick.

"Hey, it's not my fault I am addicted!" protested Kevin.

"How did the photo-shoot go?" Lilly asked, interupting the argument between the two brothers.

"I'll tell you when we get in the car," I said.

We got in the car and me and Nick told them what happened. Joe then said,

"I wonder what Carly's gonna say."

"Who's Carly?" asked Lilly.

"Nick's girlfriend," Joe and Kevin said at the same time.

"Girlfriend? You have a girlfriend?" I asked with a hurt look on my face. "You never told me that."

"Yeah, she and Lizzie, Joe's girlfriend, are coming tomorrow for the premiere of High School Musical 2. They both live in New Jersey."

"Oh." I was silent for the rest of the car ride. When we got back to our neighborhood, Kevin asked me and Lilly if we would like to be his dates for the premiere. We both responded with yeses.

**Lilly's POV**

The look on Miley's face when she learned about Nick's girlfriend almost broke my heart. What had she done to deserve having her heart broken twice in one day? But on the bright side, we're both going to the premiere with Kevin!

**Kevin's POV**

I felt bad for Miley when she learned about Carly, so I invited her and Lilly to the premiere of HSM 2 because I know Zac, Ashley, and Vanessa will cheer her up.

**Frankie's POV**

I am so mad at Kevin because he stole my girl. I decided not to speak to him.

**Nick's POV**

I think I said something wrong to Miley because she is not speaking to me. Frankie's not speaking to Kevin, either. Am I that clueless to what's going on?

**Joe's POV**

I am soooo excited that all these people are going to the premiere, especially Lizzie because I haven't seen her in about a month and a half. Nick has been talking about Carly a lot, too, so I feel for Miley because they are meant to be!

**Hello! It's Lizzie and Josie! Again, we need at least ten reviews before we update again!**


	6. AN

**So, this is Lizzie and Josie and the story is working out pretty good, but to bad we don't have ten reviews and can't post it! Come on! It's not that hard to review! If you want to know what happens next, you need to review at least 6 more times! And the person who writes the longest (not including the OC thing) will get the next chapter dedicated to them!**


	7. New GF?

**Disclaimer: We do not own Hannah Montana. We do not own the Jonas Brothers. Okay? Get the picture? Any way, enjoy the next chappie! **

**Miley's POV**

We just sat there for a while before Corbin came out and said they needed Zac for pictures. By that time I had stopped crying. Zac asked if I wanted to come in. I said sure and followed them both inside.

"Miley!" yelled Nick running towards me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Me and Jake, well, aren't me and Jake anymore."

"Oh, Miley" he said softly, pulling me into his arms.

"Its fine," I said after we let go.

He was about to speak again when he was called by the photographer. I stood by and watched him get his picture taken.

"Hey you!" The photographer yelled at me "You wanna jump in with Nicky here?"

I nodded and he started taking pictures of us. I was used to it with Hannah, so the smiles and poses came naturally.

After we were done taking pictures the photographer said, "This is great, we finally got our cover story for the JULY 07 Popstar, nick's new girlfriend!"

"What?" me and nick both shouted.

"You heard me," the photographer said. "Do you think all the stuff you read in magazines is true?"

"No, but…" nick started to say but got interrupted.

"You are dismissed. You and your new girlfriend can have fun crying about it somewhere else!"

As we marched out of the Popstar offices nick stated the obvious saying, "That photographer was mean!"

"No dur!" I exclaimed angrily.

We walked outside to see Joe, Kevin, and Lilly just pulling up. We asked them where they were and they said that Kevin wanted Starbucks.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Nick.

"Hey, it's not my fault I am addicted!" protested Kevin.

"How did the photo-shoot go?" Lilly asked.

"I'll tell you when we get in the car," I said.

We got in the car and me and Nick told them what happened. Joe then said,

"I wonder what Carly's gonna say."

"Who's Carly?" asked Lilly.

"Nick's girlfriend," Joe and Kevin said at the same time.

"Girlfriend? You have a girlfriend?" I asked with a hurt look on my face. "You never told me that."

"Yeah, she and Lizzie, Joe's girlfriend, are coming tomorrow for the premiere of High School Musical 2. They both live in New Jersey."

"Oh." I was silent for the rest of the car ride. When we got back to our neighborhood, Kevin asked me and Lilly if we would like to be his dates for the premiere. We both responded with yeses.

**Lilly's POV**

The look on Miley's face when she learned about Nick's girlfriend almost broke my heart. What had she done to deserve having her heart broken twice in one day? But on the bright side, we're both going to the premiere with Kevin!

**Kevin's POV**

I felt bad for Miley when she learned about Carly, so I invited her and Lilly to the premiere of HSM 2 because I know Zac, Ashley, and Vanessa will cheer her up.

**Frankie's POV**

I am so mad at Kevin because he stole my girl. I decided not to speak to him.

**Nick's POV**

I think I said something wrong to Miley because she is not speaking to me. Frankie's not speaking to Kevin, either. Am I that clueless?

**Joe's POV**

I am soooo excited that all these people are going to the premiere, especially Lizzie because I haven't seen her in about a month and a half. Nick has been talking about Carly a lot, too, so I feel for Miley because they are meant to be!

**Hello! It's Lizzie and Josie! Again, we need at least ten reviews before we update again!**


	8. Arrival of the Girlfriends

**Disclaimer: We do not own Hannah Montana, okay? Or the Jonas Brothers. We just own the plot.**

**Miley's POV**

It's the night of the premiere and I am dreading meeting Carly. The way Nick talked about her she seemed really nice, but seeing her will just make the heartbreak more real.

**Frankie's POV**

I'm not mad at Kevin anymore because he says he doesn't like Miley like that. He also told me that she and the Zombie Slayer broke up. That means she's free. YES!

**Lilly's POV**

I'm at Miley's getting ready for the premiere. She let me borrow a Hannah outfit and I love what she's letting me wear.

**Joe's POV**

When I saw what Lilly was wearing, my heart stopped beating. She took a picture and sent it to me because she didn't know if it was fancy enough for the premiere. Of course I told her it was fine. But, man, she looked good. No, I don't mean it like that…well…she's Kevin's date. I have my own girlfriend, don't judge me! But she did look good. Am I falling for her? No, I can't be, I have a girlfriend…who's coming…to the premiere…tonight. What, I'm confused! AHHHHHHH!

**Kevin's POV**

I am so glad I get to take Lilly and Miley to the premiere. Hold on, I think Joe just screamed. I better go see if he's okay.

"Hey Joe, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little confused."

"Oh, no. did you get hit in the head with a flying vacuum cleaner again?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm telling you, it was a flying vacuum cleaner! But no, that's not it."

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"I think I'm falling for Lilly," he said sadly.

"What!" I shouted. "You have a girlfriend and Jonas Brothers don't cheat."

"I'm not going to cheat on Lizzie!" he shouted.

"Hey, stop yelling up there!" mom yelled.

"Sorry!" I shouted back.

"Let's just get Nick and go outside. Lizzie and Carly should be here soon."

**Nick's POV**

It's about time for us to leave for the premiere but the girls are taking forever to get ready. Lizzie and Carly haven't even gotten here yet! Wait, Lilly just cane out. Wow, I can see why she took so long. She looks great! Not that I like her like that, I mean I like Mil…Carly, my, uh, girlfriend. Yeah, I like my girlfriend. Okay, back to why Lilly took so long. She looked nothing like Lilly. I mean I seriously had to do a double take. She was wearing a black and white floral, knee-length, halter-neck, banded empire-waist dress and had her hair in waves. Do not ask me how I know exactly what she was wearing, I just know these things.

Great, now we have to wait again. I take that back because here comes Miley and WOW she looks beautiful. Way better than Lilly! (No offence to her!) She is wearing a strapless, floor-length, red gown with designs embroidered in black that made her curves stand out. It was tight around the torso but loose at the bottom. Her make-up was natural and her hair was curled and down. Great, I sound like a girl the way I'm describing her! Oh, cool, Carly and Lizzie just got here.

**Joe's POV**

Lizzie looks awesome! She's wearing a really hot mini dress that looks great on her. She looks almost as good as Lilly. I mean, uh, she looks better! Because she's my girlfriend so she, um, uh, has to look better. Right?

**Lilly's POV**

Oh, God! I think I like Joe! I mean I thought of him as a friend until Lizzie got here. Oh great. Here comes Joe and Lizzie now!

"Lilly, this is Lizzie," Joe introduced me to the girl next to him. She was beautiful. I could never compete with her sparkling green eyes and her auburn hair!

""Hi! Joe's told me so much about you!" I said, trying to be nice.

"Hi to you to! I love your dress, it fits you really nicely!" she complimented. 'Great,' I thought. 'She's nice too!'

**Miley's POV**

While Joe was introducing Lizzie to Lilly, Nick was introducing Carly to me. As we talked I realized what he had told me about her was true. She was beautiful, with her blond hair and baby blue eyes. She was also as nice as he had said.

**Kevin's POV**

I swear I could practically hear Miley's heart breaking when Nick introduced her to Carly. I think Lilly was sad too because when we got into the limo she wasn't as bubbly as usual. They were both silent on the ride there. **(AN: Just pretend the premiere was in Malibu, kay?) **

"We've arrived," our driver, Tom, called back to us.

**Lilly's POV**

As we walked on the carpet the photographers were everywhere. Miley was used to it with Hannah and even though Lola was exposed to cameras a still wasn't quite used to it.

We were rushed into the theater and were greeted by Zac and who I assumed to be he's little brother Dylan.

"Zaccypoo!" me and Miley both squealed. We ran towards him and sandwiched him in a hug.

"Hello ladies," he said coolly. "This is my little bro, Dylan."

"At your service, and may I say, you look ravishing," he smooth talked us.

"Learned a little something from your brother I see," said Vanessa who walked up behind Zac.

"No, it's just one of my many talents," he said back.

"Hey Miley, Lilly."

"Hey Nesquick."

**Carly's POV**

I was listening to this conversation wondering how they knew each other.

Dylan's kind of cute. Wait, what am I thinking? I don't like him! Wait, do I? No, I can't. I have the best boyfriend ever and I like him. Right? AH! So confusing!

**Lizzie's POV**

The movie was really good. I loved all the dance moves. Wait, I think I just saw Dylan and Cole! I have to talk to them.

"Cole, Dylan!" I called.

"Lizzie!" they rushed over. I noticed the girl on Cole's arm.

"Ooooh, new girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Lizzie, this is Josie," he said.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too! So, how do you know Cole and Dylan?" she asked. She was really pretty. She had black hair with midnight blue eyes. She also looked really familiar.

"I had a guest role on Suite Life and we got really close."

"Oh, so do you know Ashley, too?" she asked.

"No, she wasn't in the episode I was in. so how did you guys meet?" I questioned.

"We're neighbors." Again I noticed how familiar she looked.

"You look really familiar. Wait, Josie as in Josie Wilson?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"It's me Lizzie Knight. From middle school!"

"Lizzie! I haven't seen you in so long!" she squealed. We gave each other excited hugs.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Last time I checked you still lived in New Jersey!"

"Oh, I still live there. I'm here visiting Joe. We're dating."

"Like Joe, as in Joe Jonas?"

I nodded.

"Oh, cool…wait, Miley?"

**Miley's POV**

I heard my name being called and turned to see my cousin Josie. I immediately ran towards her. Kind of hard when you're wearing a dress and heals.

"Josie! I haven't seen you in forever! What are you doing here?"

"I'm Cole's girlfriend so he invited me."

"I thought you lived in New York!"

"No, I live in Malibu! I thought you lived in Tennessee!"

"No, I live in Malibu! I'm here with Kevin. Me and Lilly are his dates."

"Oh, Lilly's here?"

"Yep. You should see her, she looks great!"

"I still can't believe you live here!"

Just then, Nick interrupted us and said, "The cars here, we should get going."

We said goodbyes and exchanged numbers promising to call.

**So, how did you like it? If you're an author you know how said it is when no one reviews and since I'm sick I don't want to be sad so that means review! We all helped with this chappie so we all get to take credit for it! (even though I'm doing all the typing!)**

**xxXXLizzieXXxx, Josie, and Carly (HA! They don't get cool xxXXXXxx!)**


	9. Sweet Bliss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I do not the Jonas Brothers. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Lizzie's POV**

When we got dropped off at the hotel, I noticed Carly wasn't herself. She usually was bouncy and smiling but right now she seemed confused and unhappy. When we got to our room I questioned her about it.

"What's the matter, Carly?"

"I don't know! I don't know if I like him or if I like Nick!" she answered.

"Don't know if you like who?" I asked.

"Dylan."

"Dylan Sprouse?"

"No! No offence to him, but ew!"

"Then who? Oh, Dylan Efron! You like him!"

"I don't know! I can't decide if I like him or if I like Nick! But I have to like Nick, right? Because he's my boyfriend! But, I still don't know if I like him as much as I used too! And did you see the way he looked at that Miley girl? I don't think he likes me anymore either!" she exclaimed.

"If you're doubting you guys why don't you end things?" I asked.

"I want to end things, but I don't want to at the same time!" she answered.

"Do what your heart tells you to do," I said. "Not what your mind wants you to do."

She sighed. "Hand me the phone."

**Nick's POV**

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling when my phone rang. I checked the caller I.D. 'Carly' it read. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nick," she sounded disheartened.

"What's the matter?" I asked. I could tell something was wrong.

She sighed. "I don't think it's working between us."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should break up. I'm leaving for New Jersey tomorrow and a long-distance relationship isn't working for me. And besides, we both know we're better off as friends."

I knew she was right. We talked for a little while longer. As we talked I realized that even though we weren't involved romantically anymore, we could still be close friends.

_**I month and a half later**_

**Miley's POV**

Over the past month and a half I have grown closer to Joe, Kevin, and especially Nick. I've even gotten closer to Frankie. I was actually he's girlfriend for a couple of days before we decided it wasn't working out.

Nick and I had become good friends and even though I had some hidden feelings for him, I kept them hidden. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and besides, he just broke up with his girlfriend a little more than a month ago! Lilly says that that's a good enough grieving period, I disagree. (Even though she's right.)

**Nick's POV**

I've been trying to get up the courage to ask Miley out since I broke up with Carly, but I just can't find the moment. The longer I have to ponder, the more doubt I have that she'll say no. I'm starting to doubt if I'm ever going to do it.

**Joe's POV**

I'm so sick of waiting for Nick to ask Miley out! If he doesn't do it soon I have half a mind to do it for him.

I have to go have an emergency meeting with Kevin and Lilly to plan something big to get Miley and Nick together.

**Lilly's POV**

Kevin has an awesome plan. It's really simple. It involves a closet, the youngest JoBro, and my oblivious best friend.

**Miley's POV**

What the heck! I was just walking up to Nick's room when I was shoved into a closet. I tripped but instead of hitting the wall/floor I collided with a body. We fell to the ground, me on top of him/her. I immediately got up. Would you stay on top of a stranger longer than you had to? I think not! Whoever else was in there turned the lights on. Great, I'm locked in the closet with Nick Jonas.

"Uh, sorry for, ya know, falling on top of you," I said, stumbling on my words.

"Oh, it's cool," he answered. There was an awkward silence.

This is it. I'm going to tell him how I feel. I was about to speak when I felt lips covering mine. It was heaven kissing him. But all too soon it was over.

"I'm sorry…" he started to say.

"Don't be." And with that said, I kissed him. Fireworks exploded. It was perfect. And I was happy. Completely and utterly happy.

**I know what you're thinking. Could the ending be anymore cheesy? And yes, it could be. But I didn't want to inflect that pain on you at Christmas. So, that's the last chapter. What 'ya think? I'm starting a sequel, ideas are welcome! **

♪♫♥**Lizzie♥♫♪**


End file.
